Sonic SatAM: The 3rd Season
by thebigcrunchone9
Summary: This is my version of what Season 3 of SatAm could've been like. Snively Robotnik seeks to conquer Mobius but he's not alone in this as Ixis Naugus will return as will Ivo Robotnik. Pairings are SonicxSally, AntoinexBunnie and in the future SniveleyxOC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

It has been nearly a month since the defeat of Dr. Ivo Robotnik who ruled Mobius with an iron fist. Mobius was at piece since his defeat and Sonic and Sally were officially a couple. Antoine was getting over his jealously over Sonic and Sally's new relationship, and he and Bunnie Rabbot had grown closer and have even gotten together themselves.

Uncle Chuck though still a Robian lived in Knothole and would help Rotor Walrus out with building stuff. However Snively Robotnik was working on a plan for revenge as he was planning on crushing Sonic and his friends and taking his uncle's place as ruler of Mobius.

Today was a very peaceful and quiet day in Knothole as was everyday since Robotnik's defeat. Today everyone was planning a party to celebrate the defeat of Ivo Robotnik and Lupe and her freedom fighters group the Wolf Pack was coming to Knothole to celebrate in 3 days when the party will start.

It was noon when Rotor and Uncle Chuck were both fixing something that Rotor made a few days ago when Sally came in looking for Sonic she was wearing blue denim jeans with a black leather belt and gold buckle in addition to her vest and boots.

She then said "Hello Uncle Chuck, hello Rotor."

Rotor and Chuck heard Sally and turned around from their work to see her. Their eyes widened slightly in surprise and Rotor said "Hey Sally I see you decided to add jeans to your outfit."

Sally said "Yes I figured I'd give them a try I think they look good on me."

Chuck said "They do Sally. I wonder what Sonic will say when he sees you?"

Sally replied "Thank you Uncle Chuck I hope he likes them. Oh and thats why I came here to see you both do either of you know where he is?"

Rotor said shrugging "Well you know Sonic he's probably out running somewhere."

Sally said "Yep well I'm going to go ask around and see if anyone else has seen him."

She waved goodbye to Chuck and Rotor who waved back as they continued working on what they were fixing. Rotor said to Chuck "You know I'm glad that Sonic and Sally are together and I think we could all see it coming." Chuck smiled and nodded in agreement as he said "You're absolutely right about that Rotor."

Sally ran into Bunnie, Antoine, Tails and Dulcy who were sitting together by the lake. The lake was very clear and crystal blue and Bunnie put an arm around Antoine and sighed happily "Isn't this lake just so beautiful Antoine." Antoine smiled and said "Yes eet iz and I'm glad I got to enjoy such a beautiful lake with such a beautiful girl like you Bunnie."

Bunnie blushed and smiled and said "Oh Antoine sug.. you're such a charmer you."

Dulcy and Tails rolled their eyes at this as they enjoyed the view of the lake themselves. Tails then sighed as he thought of something and Bunnie, Antoine and Dulcy heard this and faced him. Dulcy said "Whats wrong buddy?"

Tails said "I don't know maybe it's nothing but I have a feeling that this time of peace...Well won't last liike how any day now this peace will end."

Dulcy hugged Tails close to her and said "Don't worry Tails Robotnik's dead and Snively's nowhere to be seen. And besides whatever new threat does come we'll all face it together."

Bunnie said "Heck yeah! Tails sug we'll beat whatever enemy comes our way just like we beat Robotnik." Antoine nodded smiling in full agreement. Tails said smiling "Thank you all of you and you're all right."

Meanwhile, Sally was walking through the forest and admiring nature as she walked and looked for Sonic thinking he was around here. Soon she saw Sonic sitting by a tree and quietly walked towards him. Sonic was enjoying the fresh air all around him. He thought to himself "Today sure is a great day to be alive."

Sally snuck up next to Sonic and kissed his cheek Sonic blushed and was surprised and he quickly got up and saw Sally. He then said with a smile "Hey Sal whats up?" He then saw that Sally was wearing jeans with the black belt and gold buckle with her vest and boots. Sonic smiled and said "You're looking pretty good in those jeans Sally."

Sally blushed slightly and said "Thank you Sonic I figured I'd try them out I'm glad you like them."

Sonic said "I don't just like them. I love them especially on you."

Sally glomps Sonic and said "Sonic you can be quite the charmer when you want to be."

Sonic smiles and blushes as he hugs Sally and said "You're also awesome yourself Sally I love you so much." Sally hugs him and says "I love you too Sonic I'm so glad that we're together."

Sonic and her got up and Sonic said "Me too Sal."

Sally said "I can't believe that it's almost been a month since Robotnik was defeated and Mobius was saved." She then looked down and said "If only my father was here to be able to see this peace."

Sonic frowns and looks at Sally and puts an arm around her and says "It'll be ok Sally we'll find a way to get your father back from the Void I promise." Sally smiles at Sonic and said "You're right Sonic."

Sally holds Sonic's hand as they walk through the forest and look around the forest and soon the sun starts to set. Sally said to Sonic "It's getting late we should start heading back to the village."

Sonic nodded in agreement as they walked back to the village and saw Antoine, Bunnie, Dulcy and Tails along the way. They all went back to the village together and saw Rotor and Chuck helping to get the party ready. Dulcy smiled and said "I'm really excited for the party." Everyone else nods in agreement to this.

Little did they know that a bird was watching them and this bird was a robot with a built-in camera in disguise for the past few days it had been watching the village. And soon the bird flew away away to a rebuilt base in Robotropolis. It landed in the black glove of a man that no one would've expected to be around to fill the shoes of his uncle Dr. Ivo Robotnik.

This man was...Snively Robotnik and he was glaring coldly as he sat in his throne and thought to himself while suddenly grinning "Soon the time is upon me to do what my uncle couldn't and destroy Sonic the Hedgehog and his pathetic little friends." He then chuckled darkly and said "And you and your friends think that you're all so safe. You think that just because Julian's gone that all of your problems are over and that you and your friends can be at piece. Well that is where you're wrong."

He then goes down to a laboratory and looks at what looks like a mecha version of Sonic thats in a tank. Snivley grins at the Mecha Sonic and says "Soon Hedgehog when you least expect you and the princess and your pathetic little friends will all suffer painfully as I crush you all." Then he grins a dark fierce grin as he walked away laughing darkly.

Thats the end of Chapter 1.

Please R&amp;R.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The sky was dark with grey clouds over Robotropolis and lightning was striking. Snively Robotnik was putting the finish touches on his secret weapon Metal Sonic. He was looking onward through a television screen in his throne room as his SWATbots and many different machines were working on it.

Snively was watching with a sinister grin and said "Yes soon my creation will be ready and Sonic the Hedgehog you will die!" He then clenches his fist and says "And so will Sally Acorn and your other pathetic little friends. I will achieve what my uncle never did."

He looks at a portrait of him and his uncle, in the portrait it shows Ivo Robotnik with Snivley and Robotnik is grinning as Snively looks miserable, Snively said "Julian you idiot. You were always so conceited thats why you lost."

Snively then sneered and grinned and said "Along with Metal Sonic I'll send other machines just to assure my victory." He then clenched his fists and said "When I take down the Knothole Freedom Fighters then I'll crush all of Mobius under my hands."

He then grinned as lightning struck as his face was illuminated as he was by a window. He remembered all the work that was put into it as he remembers every part of it's design.

He remembered all the work he put into it. He remembered having it get put together and putting all the data into it. He made it so that Metal Sonic will be stronger, faster and more powerful then sonic. Snively also made sure that it had no sense of love, kindness, compassion or free will. Snively also made sure to put into the programming that Metal Sonic will be completely loyal to him and only him.

Just then as Snively was thinking about Metal Sonic he received a call. He saw that it was from a computer screen and approached it as he saw a SWATbot on the screen and Snively thought "Could it be?"

Snively responded to the SWATbot and said "What is it? Why did you call me?"

A SWATbot said "My lord it's Metal Sonic... It's... It's... It's alive..."

Snively's eyes widened as he grinned maliciously and said "It is...?" He smirked and said "Perfect... My grand masterpiece that I've been working on since the fat guy's last defeat is now ready."

He then went into an elevator pod and began to go down to where Metal Sonic was. He was smirking as he descended and said to himself as he said "Soon my plans will all come into fruition."

Soon he was in the laboratory area and saw Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic's eyes were dark as it was motionless and Snivley approached and said to the SWATbots "Wake him up now." The SWATbot does it as Metal Sonic is woken up with electricity as his eyes glow red and he's awakened.

Snively smirks as Metal Sonic is freed from his restraints. Metal Sonic approaches Snively and bows down to him. Snively grins and nods and says "I see that you know who your master is correct?"

Metal Sonic nods and says in a cybernetic voice "Yes sir Master Snively sir."

Snively says with a wicked smirk "Perfect."

Metal Sonic said "What are my first orders sire?"

Snivley smirked "Nice work with the sire and as for your orders Metal Sonic I want you to destroy Sonic the Hedgehog, Princess Sally Acorn and the rest of the Knothole Freedom Fighters."

Metal Sonic says "Yes sire."

Snively said "And just to be sure that you win I'll send some reinforcements with you. You will allow this I won't let anything stop me and my plans of crushing my enemies once and for all."

Metal Sonic nods "Yes sire. Understood sire."

Snively grinned and said "Perfect."

He then showed Sonic, Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, Rotor, Tails and Dulcy on a screen and Metal Sonic looked at them. Metal Sonic looked at them as he remembered that he was told all about them as he was being programmed. Snively grinned and thought to himself "This time Hedgehog you and your friends will die...painfully." J

ust then some robotic looking bears and some SWATbots come by. Snively to Metal Sonic "They will assist you in taking down Sonic and his petty friends."

Snively then says "Sonic and his friends will be completely caught off-guard." He laughs darkly as lightning strikes outside.

Meanwhile, in Knothole the party in the village was going to happen today. Sonic who was walking with Sally was looking around as everything for the party was ready. Sonic held Sally's hand and said "Sally I bet this party will be the best party that Knothole has ever seen."

Sally smiled at Sonic and said "I think so too Sonic. I wonder when Lupe will arrive?"

As Sonic and Sally walked they saw everyone getting ready. All of Knothole was decked up in many decorations for this big party. Everyone was very happy and filled with anticipation over this big party that was coming up.

Two hours later Lupe the Wolf arrived with the Wolf Pack. Lupe was looking around at the scenery and she smiled and said "I see that everyone in Knothole has went all out for this celebration."

Lobo who was directly under her rankwise said "Thats right I'm glad we were invited to this celebration."

Lupe said with a smile "As am I my dear."

The Wolf Pack entered the Knothole village where everyone was already starting to celebrate. Bunnie and Antoine were doing a romantic dance together with each other as Sonic and Sally had fun talking to people at the party and soon they started dancing too.

Antoine said "Bunnie you dance divinely my dear."

Bunnie giggled "You're not too bad yourself you know."

Sally and Sonic had fun dancing together. And soon everyone had seen that Lupe and the Wolf Pack had made it to the party. Sally and Sonic went over to greet them and Sally said "Lupe I'm glad to see that you and the Wolf Pack were able to make it."

Lupe said "We wouldn't miss a party like this for the world."

Sonic said "Hey thanks Lupe that means alot."

Sally says with a smile "Sonic is right."

Lupe and Lobo and the Wolf Pack all joined in the fun and merriment of the party. Everyone was having a wonderful time at the party today. NICOLE however could only listen. She was thinking about what it would be like to have a body of her own somehow.

Tails and Dulcy were having fun together dancing as they were having a great time. Tails said "I like dancing with you Dulcy you're a very fun person... Um... I mean Dragon."

Dulcy said with a smile "Heheehehee you're a great friend Tails."

Rotor was dancing himself after he was coerced into doing it by the others. He was having fun as everyone watched and smiled at him. As they were all happy that Rotor was having fun. It was a wonderful party for everyone and it went on for hours.

Unfortunately, Metal Sonic and the Robotic bears and the SWATBots that Snively sent him with were hiding in the trees in the darkness. Soon this thriving party will end. Metal Sonic glared at Sonic who was dancing with Sally and Metal Sonic quietly said "Soon Sonic the Hedgehog you will die... And I will be the one who makes you fall in the name of my master Snively Robotnik."

This is the end of Chapter 2. Will Sonic, Sally and the others be able to fend off these new foes.

Please R&amp;R.


End file.
